The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heliotrope plant, botanically known as Heliotropium amplexicaule×Heliotropium leiocarpum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USHTRP0303’.
The new Heliotrope plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heliotrope cultivars with good plant habit and attractive coloration.
The new Heliotrope plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 18, 2002 of Heliotropium amplexicaule ‘Azure Skies’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with and unnamed selection of Heliotropium leiocarpum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Heliotrope plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hikone, Shiga, Japan on Jul. 14, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the Heliotrope plant by vegetative cuttings in Hikone, Shiga, Japan since Jul. 14, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Heliotrope plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.